Welcome Back
by Skygirl
Summary: You asked and now you shall recieve! Kerri story! Kerri comes back from her little mission as a super star to go to college. Shawn is torn between his love for Angela, and his past with Kerri. R/R so I know how I’m doin’.


Title: Welcome Back

  


Disclaimer: I don't won the show, coz I f I did, it would still be on. And Angela would have never been there, and Jack would have done more stuff... etc. Kerri is mine and Blue Obsidian's so don't steal her, or use her in you stories without permission or I'll have to cyber-kick your ass! Thank you come again!

  


Summary: Kerri comes back from her little mission as a super star to go to college. Shawn is torn between his love for Angela, and his past with Kerri. R/R so I know how I'm doin'.

  


Time line: Season 6 I believe...

  
  


Chapter One:

  


Cory sat on the couch in the student union, sipping coffee. On a plate in his lap was a large, warm, tasty looking scone. Cory happily picked up the plate and held the scone up.

  


"Hello my delicious looking beauty," Cory cooed at the scone. "You will be my first meal of the day, so that makes you special."

  


"Hey Cory," his older brother Eric said plopping down beside him. "What's up? Ooh! Scone!" Eric suddenly grabbed Cory's scone off his plate and shoved half of it in his mouth.

  


"Eric!" Cory cried. He watched his brothers bulging checks bounce as he devoured Cory's precious scone.

  


"Wfhat?" Eric asked, muffled by a mouth full of scone.

  


"That was my scone! My breakfast! Not only is breakfast the most important meal of the day, but do you know how long it took me to pick out just the right one?"

  


"Oh, really? Hey, ya got anymore?"

  


Cory stared at his brother a moment. Then he firmly hit him over the head with his scone plate. (Don't worry it was paper) Eric blinked as Cory got up from the couch and headed over to the counter to pick out _another_ scone. As he looked over the display case his best friend Shawn Hunter came up behind him, and rested a hand on Cory's shoulder. Cory batted his hand away.

  


"Not now Shawn. I'm scone hunting."

  


"How'd you know it was me?" Shawn asked frowning.

  


"Over the years I've come to recognize the weight of your hand," Cory said preoccupied. "Ooh... blueberry."

  


"That's great man. Anyways, today is a new day for me. I can feel it," Shawn declared, hands on his hips, gazing around the coffee house.

  


"Or maybe cinnamon..."

  


"With Angela and me broken up there are so many possibilities for me now. I can have a girlfriend, or not. I can read the kind of books I like, see the movies I like, ha, no more Julia Roberts flicks that's for sure!"

  


"What ya say Shawny?" Cory asked turning around with his newly nought scone.

  


"Nothing."

  


"So what do you wanna do today?" Cory asked as they headed back over to the couch.

  


"Hmm. . . Nothing?"

  


"Sounds good to me."

  


They sat and Cory began eating his scone. Eric leaned forward and looked at it hungrily.

  


"Hey, Cor?" Eric said licking his lips.

  


"Yes Eric?" 

  


"Are you gonna eat that great big scone all by yourself?"

  


"Yeah," Cory nibbled the scone delicately. "I believe I am."

  


"Oh," Eric said sitting back on the couch pouting.

  


The boys' friend-and Shawn's brother-Jack Newman entered the student union, a flyer in his hand. "Hey guys look at this," he said handing Shawn the flyer. "There's a band that's gonna play in here on Friday."

  


"Really?" Cory said putting his scone and plate down to see the flyer. "That's cool."

  


"Yeah, I heard they just played Pittsburgh and they're really good."

  


"Ragged Emotions?" Shawn read. "Kinda a weird name."

  


"Well I heard the leader singer is kinda odd," Jack said settling on the couch next to Eric who at the moment was eyeing Cory abandoned scone.

  


"Shawn, does this name remind you of anything?" Cory asked raising his eyebrow at Shawn.

  


"It does sound kinda familiar. . ."

  


Suddenly Eric grabbed for Cory's scone and started to shove it in his mouth. Cory jumped at his brother, landing in his lap, trying to pry the scone from his hands. Shawn tried to pulled Cory off Eric, and Jacked tried to protect himself from flying scone debris. The boys struggled a moment, Cory growling, Eric crying, "Scone! Scone!" at the top of his lungs. Eric managed to get the scone in his mouth, with Cory trying to pry it from his lips.

  


"Uh. . . Guy?" they heard and all looked up. A girl a little taller than Topanga stood there. She had long brown hair, was thin, wearing burgundy pants, and a back tank top with a glittery rose on it. "You wanna help me find my family? I thought you looked like them but I didn't think they were that insane."

  


"Kerri?" Shawn asked surprised.

  


"Kerri!" Cory chorused.

  


"Kaerrie!" Eric said through his mouth full of a scone.

  


"Who?" Jack asked confused.

  


Shawn, Cory, and Eric all leapt up at the same moment and surrounded Kerri in a big group hug. They were all laughing and talking at once, Kerri giving each of them a hug in turn. When she stopped at Shawn they held on a moment longer than the others, and reluctantly let go. Then they all stopped and were silent a moment. Then Cory and Shawn broke out into big smiles and grabbed Kerri and jumped up and down with her between them.

  


"Guys! Guys!" she cried. "I'm not a ping-pong ball!"

  


"Sorry, Kerri," Cory said clutching his cousin to his chest. "We're just happy to see you."

  


"So, so happy!" Eric said in a squeaky voice hugging her from behind.

  


"Well I'm glad. I was afraid things would be weird."

  


"Well they are for some of us," Jack said who'd been left out thus far.

  


"Oh, yeah!" Shawn cried almost forgetting about his brother. "Kerri, this is Jack. My brother. Kerri is Eric and Cory's cousin."

  


"Hi," Jack said holding out his hand.

  


"Hey," Kerri said visible checking Jack out. When their hand held for a moment to long Shawn stepped between them.

  


"So Ker, what brings ya back?" he asked.

  


"A lot actually. But mainly I'm going to start school here."

  


"What?!" all they boys chorused together.

  


Kerri just smiled and looked at Shawn and Cory. At the same time the boys seemed to realize what was happening. The trio was back together again. Their best friend was back. "Yay!, yay!" they cried grabbing Kerri again and jumping up and down. Kerri laughed and joined in.

  
  
  


~All for now. R/R and I'll write more!~


End file.
